Who Let the Dogs Out
by TheAvalonianFromOverTheRainbow
Summary: The Rookie Nine, TenTen, Rock Lee, Neji, and Akamaru are transported by a blinding flash of light into the modern day world. Rienna (Renn) and Rikard (Ree or Reek) Elkven, Lilian Jatatea Arient (Tatia), and Isabella (Sabel) are the unfortunate mortals stuck with the ninja's. Chakra-less, confused, and in the form of puppies, watch as these thirteen teens deal with life in our world
1. Prologue

It was a normal day in Konoha. The sun was shining, birds were singing, wind rustled in the trees, and Naruto was eating ramen with his friends. All of them were there—for once none had a mission or other things to attend to. They were laughing and arguing and even Hinata was adding to the conversation. Each had a bowl of ramen, though some had only eaten a little bit, and Naruto had, of course, more than one bowl at his place. Akamaru was barking while Sakura was punching Kiba for some reason, and the rest were chatting amiably or laughing. All were so busy talking or fighting playfully or just generally distracted by something that no one noticed the flashing object falling at an alarming rate towards them.

It was a normal day in Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto was working with Orochimaru on some weird new experiment, and Sasuke was taking a small break from training to read a book. It was, of course, a book on battle strategy, but Sasuke still counted it as a break. He was quite tired from a rigorous new training schedule he had tried out earlier in the day, and was dozing off slightly every once in a while. He was in the middle of one such "mini-nap," when the flashing object started hurtling towards him, and he didn't notice it was there until much too late.

It was a normal day in the Narutoverse. Bandits were pillaging, farmers were farming, grass was growing, wind was blowing, and almost no one noticed the bright flash of light that filled the world… a world that was now empty of thirteen of its inhabitants.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, staring around him in confusion. One minute he had been enjoying delicious ramen while laughing at Kiba's destruction-by-Sakura, and the next a bright flash of light filled his vision and he blacked out. As his foggy vision cleared, he noticed that puppies that reminded him suspiciously of his comrades surrounded him. Some were unconscious, while others were looking around in a similar confusion to his own.

"Awwww, look, how cute!" Naruto said. "Look at all you adorable puppies."

The ones who were awake glared at him, and the one with pink fur and Sakura's eyes spoke with a patronizing tone; "You idiot, Naruto. You're a puppy too. In fact, we _all_ seem to have turned into puppies! If you had a brain you would have figured that out by yourself!" The one Naruto now realized was Neji spoke next, with his usual calm, 'I'm-smarter-than-you' attitude.

"I don't think we have chakra in these forms. I can't seem to be able use my Byakugan to see outside of the box we are trapped in. And, just to warn you all before he wakes up, because you seem not to have noticed, the Uchiha is here, too."

Naruto froze, as did Sakura and many of the other conscious puppies.

"Wh-what did you say!?" Sakura whispered, shocked. Ino looked slightly scared, darting glances around as if looking for him. Naruto was stiff and still as stone, for once speechless, and Neji looked a bit smug, while at the same time somehow seeming a little nervous. The other conscious puppies were a jumbled mix of anxious and unsettled, some openly searching for the Uchiha, others trying to pretend that they were just glancing around.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Naruto spoke, breaking the stunned silence with a yell of frustration and pent up anger.

"Well then, WHERE IS HE!?"

Sakura frantically shushed him, hoping that he didn't wake up the elusive missing-nin. Everyone held their breath; each hoping the same, and after a few seconds let it out in relief, a timid chuckle accompanying a few of the sighs.

But then at that moment, their box started to move, and some of the other puppies woke up. Including Uchiha Sasuke. And he was not happy.

"So let's get this straight." Sasuke growled, still finding it hard to believe he and the Konoha ninja were completely chakra-less, trapped together in a box, and stuck in almost totally helpless, tiny, weak bodies. "You were sitting at Ichiraku's, eating and talking, when a flash of light hit you, knocking you out. And when you woke up, you were in this box."

"Y-yes, S-sasuke-kun," Sakura whimpered in fear.

Sasuke had drawn a line across the middle of the box as soon as he had come to; telling them angrily that any who crossed the line would die. Naruto had tried to rush over there and do something—none of them really knew what he could or would have done—but surprisingly Hinata was able to jump in front of him in time to stop him, pushing him back and keeping him there.

That didn't stop his mouth from running however, and he kept getting exceedingly frustrated with his situation, for being unwilling to hurt Hinata meant that he was unable to get to Sasuke and… do whatever it was he planned to do.

"For the tenth time, we had _nothing_ to do with this situation! All of us are just as helpless as you! We didn't plan this just to bring you back!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Luckily, none of them except Naruto were trying to hurt, capture, convince, or threaten him. They all just seemed in complete shock that he was there, and equally confused as to why they were puppies in a box.

Sakura was pressed up against Ino, and both seemed close to tears. He glanced around one more time. The only puppies—_Ninja_—still unconscious were Tenten, Rock Lee, and Shino. Kiba was one of the few who seemed almost uninterested in him, but probably because he was overjoyed to be in canine form. He and Akamaru, his little pet, were sniffing and yapping at each other quietly in some sort of secret code, utterly happy in their own little doggy world.

The Hyuuga, Neji, spoke next, snapping Sasuke back to the reality of the situation. "It would be in our best interest to form a temporary truce, as we _all_ have no idea where we are, or how to escape this… confinement. If we work together, _all_of us, including Sasuke,"—here he shot a glare at the Uchiha—"maybe we can survive in this place long enough to figure out how to get back."

Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "Yeah. If we work together, maybe we can refrain from eating each other when we start to die of starvation and dehydration." All heads turned towards the source of the voice, all mouths gaping open in astonishment.

"A-Akamaru?" Hinata stuttered out, surprisingly the only one able to make a sound.

"Yeah?" The white puppy asked, "What do you need?"

"Since when could _you_ talk?" Choji asked, confused and hungry. "A-and what d-do you m-me-mean S-St-Sta-S-Star-S-STARVE!?"

He was shaking with horror at the though of such a thing.

"Yeah, I mean we'll starve if we have no food, which we don't. And, I've been able to talk for my whole life. None of you could understand me though. Except Kiba."

Kiba, quickly getting over his shock, smirked victoriously. "HA! I told all of you that he could talk! I told you guys that I wasn't stupid!"

Sasuke growled in frustration at the distraction. "I'll make a temporary truce!" He snarled, this time bringing _them_ back to reality. "We'll work together until we're back where we belong. But then: all agreements are off." He dramatically stalked off as far as he could, which wasn't very far, seeing as they were still in the cramped box, and curled up to sleep. Of course, at that moment the box jolted forward, sending him careening into Naruto and Hinata, who then both fell into a still unconscious Rock Lee, who woke up with a shout of heroic intention.

"YOSH! I WILL SAVE YOU, SWEET SAKURA!" Proceeding to attack Naruto until he realized he was no longer in his dream world, he then got extremely confused, until Shikamaru explained the rest of the situation.

"Lee, calm down. Let me explain. Troublesome…" Lapsing into silence, the rest of the puppies waited for him to continue. After a few minutes, he spoke again, slightly intimidated by the frustration pouring off of many of the other puppies. "Remember that flash of light? Well, after that happened, we woke up here as puppies an-" Rock Lee jumped to his feet.

"We're PUPPIES? That is so… so… YOUTHFUL! I am SO HAPPY!" After his sudden, loud, and frankly pointless outburst, the few puppies that had still been unconscious woke up.

"May I continue?" Everyone nodded while the few who had just been awakened took note of the situation and decided to listen to Shikamaru. After he finished explaining, he waited a moment to let it all sink in. Rock Lee was staring at Sasuke with wide, excited eyes, Tenten was bemoaning the loss of her weapons, and Shino was, of course, stoic and calm. "At the moment," Shikamaru continued when he saw that everything had settled down again, "the best thing any of us could do is sleep. We need our rest, and planning will do us no good, as it is too dark to see much at all. At the moment, there is nothing we can do about anything."

All of the other puppies stared at him, before either slowly nodding approval and curling up to fall asleep or simply following his plan. As Sasuke closed his eyes, wiped out from all of the emotion, he hoped that he could be back in Orochimaru's Hideout soon, preparing for his revenge.

**Hello dear fanfictioners! This is my second story! I think by reading the summary up above you'll get a pretty good clue as to what this one is about. This one is going to be mainly humorous with a little dramatic relief thrown in and some romance for you romance lovers. The pairings are pretty much going to be this, though I will put up a poll on my homepage for a couple or two:**

**NaruHina**

**Kiba/Oc**

**Shika/Oc**

**Neji/Ten**

**Oc/Oc (not that you really care, ha...ha...)**

**POSSIBLY POSSIBLY POSSIBLY SakuIno. I'll put up a poll for this. (And even if you hate it, I might still do it. Becuz I iz evilz.)**

**And these are the people I will not pair anyone up with no matter what:**

**Sasuke (Sorry. I hate him. And he doesn't deserve any of my girls.**

**Choji (I love the guy, but he doesn't seem like he'd be interested really.)**

**Shino (Same as Choji.)**

**Lee (Same, again. Though he is interested in love, I'm not sure he'd really fit with any of the girls and though I'll do Yuri, Yaoi is not in my ballpark. And I don't think you guy's'll be interested in Lee Yaoi anyway.)**

**Akamaru (... though you may be surprised at what I do with him, he's a dog. So no. Just no.)**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! YOU'D BE SURPRISED AT HOW MUCH FASTER I WRITE WHEN I THINK PEOPLE LIKE WHAT I'M DOING! (I feel bad by saying that, but tis the truth.)**

**Love ya all, and tune in next (whenever I have time to write) time for more!**


	2. There's a Knife in the Ceiling!

**Chapter One:**

**There's a Knife in the Ceiling!**

I walked over to the couch below the window, sighing. I was still really sick, even after what seemed like _weeks _and _weeks_ (but was actually a few days) of staying at home. The doctors had told me that it was 'just a little flu' and I should 'be better in no time' but apparently, 'no time' was a really long time to them. Sighing again, this time on purpose, I studied the front yard, as I had done many times in the past week or so out of sheer boredom. It was the same as every other day—black and gray snow slush pooling on the road, drifts of somewhat cleaner snow piled here and there, grey sky, and leafless, sleeping trees. Except—one thing was different. A big, brown cardboard box sat on our front porch, the words 'FRAGILE' and 'THIS SIDE UP' stamped in huge, bright red letters on the sides. Tilting my head in confusion, I studied it for more details, completely unsure of what it could be.

A dark brown car pulled into our driveway, and one of my BFF's (and my older brother's girlfriend) stepped out. "Tatia!" I mouthed through the window. "Get the box!" She looked at me, confused, before shrugging and walking to the front door. Disappointed at my inability to communicate through glass, I flopped back down on the couch and buried my face in a pillow that smelled like dust and mint tea.

A few seconds later, the front door creaked open, then slammed shut, then opened again even more slowly.

"Uhh, hey Renny?" Tatia called out hesitantly. "There's this really heavy box on your step that I can't lift alone. Come help?"

Sighing for the third time, super dramatically and loudly, I stood up and shuffled from the living room _all the way_ to the front door. Shivering from the cold air coming in from outside, we managed to lift the box and carry/drag it into the living room, where I examined the box at closer range. It had nothing else on it except for a label with my name, my brother's name, our address, and the company name 'TIME COMET.'

"Um… So what should I do now? Ree always tells me when he orders stuff, and I didn't order anything…" I mumbled.

"Maybe… open it? And see what's inside. It obviously was meant for you, so keeping it should be okay. That company name is unfamiliar… so be careful."

I nodded, shuffling quickly into the kitchen for a knife.

* * *

The thirteen puppies awakened to find a giant knife protruding from the ceiling. Of course, being currently chakra-less, weapon-less, and most of them not quite used to their canine bodies, they freaked out and scattered into separate corners of the box. The knife made a sawing motion in and out across the ceiling, and then sliced quickly through on either end of the line of light it had made. Then the ceiling disappeared. Which was, frankly, the most terrifying thing of all to the dogs.

_"W-what is going on!?"_ Sakura, Ino, Choji, Akamaru, and Naruto whimpered simultaneously.

"What in the name of Todd is this!?" A very pale, pretty girl with long red hair loomed over them, speaking in a surprisingly soft, scratchy voice for the words and the amount of air she was using. "What kind of cruel, heartless person puts puppies in a box and sends them to someone else?"

"_Who is this person?" _Sasuke mused aloud. A second voice rang out, louder and clearer than the first and much more agitated.

"Puppies? Oh, no! No, you can't keep them! NO! Renn, no! Don't look into their eyes! Oh, she's hopeless…" The girl from before who's name seemed to be Renn had picked up Akamaru and was staring into his eyes with little tears in her own.

"_Aaagh! Get this girl away from me! She's acting like Lee when he sees his sensei!" _Akamaru yelped, wriggling, while the other puppies cowered in fear of these giant people. It was quite different for them without their power and weapons, and these untrained bodies just made it even easier to feel fear.

_ "Let's pretend we're clueless pets."_ Shika suddenly said to all the other puppies. _"If we do that, maybe we can find more out about this place and work on some sort of plan to get out of this situation." _The other puppies slowly nodded, none of them able to come up with any other way to deal with the problem.

"We're keeping them!" Renn declared. "It's not your house, Tatia, it's—"

"Your brother's house! He's gonna be so mad when he finds out that you got a bunch of puppies! How are you two gonna take care of all these dogs!" Tatia shouted. She then peered into the box and her eyes softened. Picking up Hinata, she stroked her head and murmured, so quietly that only the puppy could hear, "I mean, us three…" Hinata squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention, but then settled back nervously when the girl, Tatia, frowned.

"Okay, fine. I'll ask Reek what he thinks." Renn put Akamaru back in the box, and Tatia did the same with Hinata. "For now, let's just get these cuties downstairs into the basement where they can't wreak too much havoc."

* * *

We lifted the heavy box for a second time that day, wheezing as we tried to get it down the kind of steep basement stairs. Once there, Renn pointed to the closed off, uncarpeted laundry room. We dropped the box, more carefully this time, and closed the door.

"Should we let them out?" Renn said to me, sounding unsure for the first time in a while. I nodded, still winded from carrying the box. She tipped it over, suddenly, and all of the dogs tumbled out. Some picked themselves up in a strangely dignified way and coldly glared at her, others stumbled to their feet like normal dogs, some growled, and one spiky black one just stayed on the floor and sighed.

From upstairs, we heard the front door opening.

" I'll get it, Tatia!" Renn sing-songed, and sort of skipped up the stairs. I could hear her telling Ree, who was my boyfriend and her older brother, about the puppies, and surprisingly no blow-up happened. After about five seconds of listening to them talking in low voices, I turned to the puppies. There were thirteen—four girls, nine boys. Two had yellow fur, like golden retrievers, five had black fur, three were brown, one was tan and black, one was white, and one, poor thing, seemed to have been dyed a rather ugly shade of dpink.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the siblings came down to the basement, and Ree examined the puppies critically. Some of the smaller ones cowered, and from experience I knew why. Rikard—Ree and Reek were the nicknames Renn had given him— was a really tall, really muscular (and really handsome) guy, with brownish red hair and piercing green-brown eyes. When you got to know him, he was really nice, but he wasn't good at giving a friendly first impression. Suddenly, he broke into a grin.

"They're cute. You can keep 'em, Renn, but seriously—you need to learn when to stop adopting pets. Your last fish died within an hour... Oh well, dogs are tougher. Could you call Sabel and tell her to come over here, please, Renny? She needs to help name them or she'll get upset." Ree said, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and grinned up at him, a warm feeling spreading through my body as I watched him grin back. Nodding in relief that he wasn't mad, Renn walked to the phone on the sewing table and started dialing. When the phone rang, the puppies looked at it nervously.

* * *

After a long conversation with Isabella, Renn sat down abruptly.

"Whooof…" She groaned, holding her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut. "I need to lie down." Crawling over to the couch, she pulled herself up and curled into a ball. The puppies watched her curiously, and Ree laughed. Everything was calm for a little while, until suddenly the front door slammed. Everyone started, and when running footsteps were heard the puppies started to look around frantically. Suddenly, an explosion of white-blond curls and girl burst through the door, closing the door behind it as it stood, panting and grinning, and yelled,

"ISA'S HERE! THA PARTAY CAN STAAAAART NOOOW!"

"Sabel…" Ree said quietly, "You're scaring the puppies." The girl froze, and then sank to her knees and whispered,

"Where are the leetle pwecioushess?" Then, gasping as she scooped up four of them, she started to sing a lullaby.

"Well…" Renn said, trying to break the awkward moment, "Who gets to name which?"

The puppies all stiffened simultaneously, a few letting out what sounded almost like groans.

"I call naming the dark brown girl and these three boys I gots in mah arms!" Isa said, and all the puppies shuddered in sympathy and disgust.

"I'll go first." Ree said, picking up a few dogs. The three puppies looked at each other apprehensively, wondering what they'd be named. "Uuhhhmm… the light blond girl with the light blue eyes is gonna be… Daisy." The pinkette barked out what seemed like laughter and received a glare in return from Daisy.

"Wow, you're really original, Reek! That was a genius, well thought out name!" Renn exclaimed sarcastically, with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Ri-ri. No one cares. Anyway… the light brown, super_ fluffy_ boy with the weird red swirls on his cheeks will be Brownie, and the silky black-brown one with the creepy white eyes will be... um... uhhhh..." Ree stared into the puppies eyes and grinned, "Skuld, after one of the three Norse fates-the one for future, since that's my favorite." Most of the puppies seemed to snicker when Ree said the words 'god' and 'fate', and the look in the newly dubbed Skuld's eyes was murderous.

"Todd, you're such a nerd, naming a puppy after one of the fates... well, I'll go next!" Renn coughed for a little while before examining the remaining puppies. "The super shiny gold one with the bright blue eyes and the whiskers I hereby dub Honey. He's so sweet, and cute!" Almost all of the puppies seemed highly amused at this, excepting Honey who was disgruntled to say the least.

"Errrmm… the cute little blue-black girl that has the gorgeous moon-like eyes will be named Luna. The awesome looking red-brown one with the slit eyes will be Rocket, and, um, the tan and black one I shall call Bug. Because it's eyes sorta looks like bug eyes, all big and shiny and stuff..." At this, all of the puppies started to bark, some more restrained than others, and were only silenced by a surprisingly venomous glare from Bug.

"Hah! Like you did so much better!" Ree mumbled, as Sabel started to stand up to say the names she had decided.

"This dark brown girl I now name Chocolate, because she reminds me of it! The spiky black haired boy is gonna be Trouble,

'cause his hair is spiky. The shiny black super energetic boy will be Kid, and the white dog will be Snowball." The puppies had all started barking in laughter again when she said trouble, and it had just died down when the pleading started.

"Taaatiiaaaa… Pleeeeeeeeaaaaasseeee! Pleeeaassee just name twooo!" Renn and Sabel were clinging to Tatia, begging with her to name the two dogs left. After a while, the short brunette gave in.

"Okay! Fine. Uhm… the black dog with red eyes will be Cat, and the pink one will be Bubblegum. There! Happy now?"

At the word bubblegum Daisy had barked, and soon a bunch of confused barking was heard, with almost all of the dogs joining into the cacophony.

"Okaaay! Looks like some puppies need food, huh?" Ree said, raising one eyebrow as he saw them start to fight. He went upstairs and pulled out a package of pre-cooked taco-meat, leftover chicken breast, brown rice, vegetable soup, and a bottle of milk. Mixing the meat, soup, and rice together and heating it up to a nice temperature, he carried the bowl full of food and another of milk and one of water to the dogs downstairs. They stared at it in absolute disgust, only Snowball, Rocket, and Honey acting normal and digging in. Trouble growl-whined and all of them reluctantly started eating, starting off slowly but gradually eating faster and faster as they realized how hungry they were and how good the mixture actually tasted.

**Okay, so to clear some things up that might be unclear. **

**Ino = Daisy, Choji = Brownie, Neji = Skuld. (Skuld is a Norse god of fate. tee hee.)**

**Naruto= Honey, Hinata= Luna, Kiba = Rocket, Shino= Bug (Yeh, I'm real original, ain't I...)**

**Tenten= Chocolate, Shikamaru= Trouble, Lee= Kid, and Akamaru =Snowball. (LOL-ish)**

**Sasuke=Cat, Sakura= Bubblegum.**

**Ree and Tatia are dating, as you may have guessed. You'll have to wait and see for the rest of the pairings! Uhhhh... that seems to be about it! OH, and remember to review, favorite, and follow! It inspires me to update faster!**

**Love ya, and tune in for more this weekend! I'll update One More Word then too!**


End file.
